Visit To Planet Vegeta
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: happens after F.Trunks leaves. Everyone&Chi-Chi go to Planet Vegeta.


VISIT TO PLANET VEGETA  
  
  
  
A/N: This story is set right after Future Trunks left. It will become a B/V get together. It is an AU.  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
"...." -what someone is saying  
*....* -actions or how much time has passed  
'.....' -what someone is thinking  
~....~ - mental conversation  
^^^^ - comes before and after memories  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, I guess now we go our seperate ways to train, right?"Goku asked.  
*a blood red light flashed five times*  
"What was that?"Krillian wondered.  
"Who knows."Yamcha said, uninterested.  
"That was wierd."Bulma commented.  
*a black-red ring of light appears over the group and slowly descends*  
*everyone starts floating up to the ring of light*  
"What's happening?!!?"Chi-Chi yelled.  
"Why can't we get down?!?"Bulma asked.  
"This is freaky!"Krillian said.  
"I want down!"Yamcha whined.  
"Everyone shut-up and stay calm!"Vegeta ordered.  
"If I'm right then no one will be harmed."Vegeta said.  
"But what if you're not right?"asked Choutzu.  
"Then everyone is going to die. But I know that I'm right."Vegeta answered.  
'I had better be right'Vegeta thought.  
*the red-black light swallowed them up*  
*everyone landed in a grassy meadow*  
"Where are we?"Tien asked.  
*a mysterious figure approached, wearing a hood that hung over the face*  
"Hello, welcome to my planet. I am sorry that we didn't warn you before you were pulled here."The figure said.  
"Since when has this been your planet."Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Okay then, Vegetable brain, It's not my planet, but it's not yours either. So there!"The figure said.  
"Well, at least I'm not afraid to show my face."Vegeta responded.  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!!!!!"yelled the figure.  
*the figure pulled off the hood*   
*everyone saw that the figure was a young lady with chin-length red/black/brown hair who looked sort of like Vegeta*  
*Vegeta smirked*  
"Were you supposed to do that?"Vegeta asked.  
"No, but it's your fault."she whined.  
"So, it's my fault. So what's new? What could anybody do about it, huh? Ground me?"Vegeta said.  
"I don't know. Just let me finish. Then I'll tell on you and you'll be in trouble."she said.  
"Big whoop, what's new?"Vegeta mumbled.  
"Okay now that Veg has had his little hissy fit, we can continue. My name is Lynn, and this is Planet Vegeta. It was named after Veghead because he was supposably the strongest saiyan ever at birth and he is supposed to be the legendary super saiyan. I am his twin sister. I'm supposed to be dead, yet my father and Vegeta have known differently. Even my soon-to-be-mate, Cornes, doesn't know that I'm the princess. In the castle, I'm just a slave. No one says any differently. Yet I'm stronger than Veg in almost everyway. Except pain. We are equal in physical pain. Yet he doesn't let emotional pain get to him. I'm still getting over my mother's death. Vegeta was over it a day after it happened. It isn't fair that he can handle what I can't."Lynn said.   
"How did your mother die?"Chi-Chi asked.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Vegeta and Lynn walk in a room. They hide because their father comes in.   
"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be busy with one of the cubicines or in the harem?"the queen said venomiously.  
"What are you talking about woman? You are my mate and I do as I please."the king said.  
"I know what's happenning. I wouldn't be here if I could leave."the queen uttered.  
*the king ran his hand down the queen's jaw line*  
*the queen purred softly*  
"NO, I'm not like that! STOP! STOP IT NOW!"The queen said.  
*the king leaned close to the queen's ear*  
"You will do as I say. And I think that you're enjoying it."the king whispered.  
*the queen stopped purring*  
"No I'm not. I'm not as easy as the girls that you cheat on me with."the queen said  
*the king slapped the queen across the face hard*  
*the king pounds the queen in to the wall hard*  
*he breaks her arms, legs, and spine*  
*the queen dies*  
*Vegeta and Lynn come out of hiding and attack their father*  
*Vegeta and Lynn are both beaten to the brink of life*  
*they are placed into recovery chambers*  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"I don't know exactly. I was three at the time. All I know is that me and Veg were in the room hiding because we had come to talk to mother and then father came in. I saw them talk for about ten minutes, and then I saw father hit mother, hard. After that Veg didn't let me see. He told me bits and parts of what happened. We could feel when mother died. We attacked him, and because we were inferior we lost, badly. Veg was in the recovery chamber for sixteen hours. I was in for twenty-three. The first thing that I asked was what happened to mother. Veg said.. he s.. s.. sa,"Lynn said before she broke down and started crying.  
"I said that I never had a mother. That if I ever did I would've hated her. And I said it so cruelly that I sound like my father right after my mother acused him of cheating on her."Vegeta put in.   
*Lynn dried her eyes*  
"I hated you after that. I couldn't believe what you had said. I didn't speak to you for months afterward. You still talked to me though."Lynn added.  
"I only did so that you would know where not to go and at what times. Trust me, father didn't go easy on punishment."Vegeta said.  
"We weren't inferior for long. Less than a week after that, we had surpassed father by ten-fold. Prince Vegetable would be stronger if and only if HE DIDN'T BLACK-OUT SO MUCH."Lynn exclaimed.  
"Too much power in a three-year-olds body isn't good. And anyway, I didn't black out exactly, it's just that Komko took over my body."Vegeta murmered.  
"Who the HECK is Komko? Is he another one of those dudes that you and Coonly say take over your body? Which one is he like? Rop? Vefero? Vegto? Which one?"Lynn questioned.  
"Yeah and he's like Vegto."Vegeta said.  
"Oh, well whatever, wanna know who father tried to sleep with now? Remember that the keyword in there is tried." asked Lynn.  
"Do I want to?"Vegeta asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah!!!! It's funny!!!!!"Lynn said excitedly.  
"Fine then."Vegeta mumbled.  
"Kay, he tried to get Fasha to sleep with him and she had him in the recovery chamber for ummm four days. Then once he got out he had to deal with Tora and that put him in for another four days. Then for trying to hurt their friend, Panbukin, Boradose, Bardock, and Destanie all put him in there for four days, an hour after he got out and right now he's still in there from Destanie. That puts him at a total of twenty-four days so far, and it's going to go up to thirty-four very soon."Lynn stated.  
*Vegeta smirked*  
"Make that it's going to be fourty-four soon."Vegeta said evilly.  
"Hey, why doesn't someone just kill him?"asked Chi-Chi.  
"Vegeta has to kill him. It's in the rules of the kingdom."Lynn said.  
"Which I'm going to change as soon as I'm crowned king. Those rules are old and useless. I don't see any reason for still having them."Vegeta said.  
"The only good thing that father ever did was not kill me. I think that he forgot since it's in the almighty rule book. Even though he didn't care about the rule about not killing your mate."Lynn murmered.  
"I told him that if he killed or hurt you then he would die. And he wouldn't be going to heaven, where you and mother would be." Vegeta said.  
"Why don't you just kill the old fool? He gets me soooo P.O.ed every single second of the day!"Lynn screamed.  
"I'm going to. As soon as everyone from the planet is gathered in the same spot. Just to show everyone how weak he is and how I'm a better leader than he could ever be." Vegeta said.  
"Good. I hate that stupid fool. Make sure to kill him slowly and painfully."Lynn said.  
"I know how to torture people. Who do you think taught you about the throat idea? I am the master of torturing people." Vegeta answered.  
"Kay, LET'S GO!!!!"Lynn yelled.  
*everyone flew off toward the HUGE castle*   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know that Chi-Chi and Bulma can't fly. But it's my story, and in my story Vegetasei's atmosphere gives everyone powers to use. I know that Chi-Chi wasn't there when Goku landed, she was at home. But as I said before, It's my story and I say that she went with them to see her darling Goku.  
  
~*~*~-Lynn no Hime-~*~*~   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
REVIEW DOWN THERE   
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
gettin' there  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
almost there  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
you're there!  
V 


End file.
